


Laughter

by Newtonart



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, OOC, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, aiden and defalt aren't a thing, dont judge me, slight love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newtonart/pseuds/Newtonart
Summary: Crazy; adjective, meaning mentally deranged, especially as manifested in a wild or aggressive way.Defalt isn't crazy right? This is normal, isn't it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ive been trying to write a Defalt story for a long time. Im thinking of a Sequel but only if i get enough motivation and or ideas to keep it going. Its mean to be a one shot but i am willing to add a part two if people want.

Laughing.

That’s all Defalt could do at the time was laugh. Lying on the floor, he wasn’t obsessed at all, no not at all. Ray was behind him right? That’s what he thought anyway, so it must be true. Defalt, no Jay was a changed man. Sure he was only in his twenties, but he was legally an adult. A mature adult, who didn’t have mental breakdowns. Defalt got up from the floor legs shaky from underuse. He made his way towards the small fridge in his kitchen grabbing an energy drink in the process.

Jay didn’t really know what he was doing currently but it wasn’t really up to him. Minds do weird things right? Jay took a quick shower and changed in to some decent clothes, a blue t-shirt and a pair of baggy jeans. He couldn’t help but put the black Defalt hoodie on too, it was apart of himself after all. 

Jay made his way back to the kitchen eyeing the sharp silverware the whole time. No! Jay wasn’t suicidal at all, he wanted to keep living, right? Defalt made his way to the glasses and plates in a cupboard and grabbed a glass. He couldn’t help but throw it across the small kitchen and gave a satisfied but crazed laugh when it hit the wall. The contact sent glass over the entire kitchen. 

Jay looked at the mess he had made but couldn’t help but laugh as Defalt stepped over the painful sharp shards on the ground. Jay would tend to the that later if he could. Defalt sat at his computer tuning some beats for a good 4 hours before deciding to go outside. Jay needed the fresh air anyway. He didn’t have much else to do today besides mix beats. Jay grabbed his keys and the small pistol before making his way outside, setting the blue electronic rat mask over his head as he stepped into the elevator. Defalt couldn’t let people see his face, it just wouldn’t work that way. 

In all honesty Jay didn’t know what he was doing by this point. His crazed laughter filled the void of the city. Its not like anyone can hear it, he was on the roof of a fucking building. No defalt wasn’t crazy, he was completely sane. After a few minutes Jay’s laughter died down leaving nothing but the sound of rushing cars from streets below. Jays thoughts were blank but defalts were filled with ideas of albums and ideas to trick ray into his death. NO! no, no, no, Defalt was done with Ray, just ideas of albums lingered then. 

Jay closed his eyes as he took in the sound around him, but jumped up at the sound of approaching footsteps. Defalt wrapped his right hand around the holster of the gun while his left pulled the glowing mask down, his eyes darting everywhere trying to figure out where the noise came from. 

“I guess a warm friendly hello isn’t going to happen?”

Jay followed the voice to the shadow of The Fox. Fuck, what was he doing here. Defalt released the gun and responded the simulated voice too robotic not to be human but it was Defalt’s. 

“I mean Fox, You DID sneak up on me, next time bring a gift or something. It rude to scare people you know” Defalt toyed with the fox a bit before giving up on cracking the older hacker. Jay tried to avoid eye contact with the fox once his mask went up. 

“jay, what’s bothering you.” Aiden asked the younger hacker

Jay shook his head and sighed, “you ever thought you wanted to kill yourself but, you didn’t want to die?” 

Aiden stood up startled from the topic in the conversation. 

“listen Jay, you won’t kill yourself alright, I’m here for you, you have your DJ job too right. You should want to keep living. You have a good life right now.” Aiden tried to reassure the younger hacker. 

Jay stood up and slowly made his way towards the edge of the building and leaned forward slightly. He just wanted to know what it was like, just a second as he slowly leaned forward toward the street below before being caught in a tight grip. Soon enough Defalt was laughing as if what happened never did. Jay just tried to commit suicide and was now laughing in the arms of the Fox. Defalt loved this, toying with the Fox, he wanted to play him more but couldn’t bring himself to do it. What was stopping him? Defalt stopped laughing before saying his goodbyes to the Fox and exiting the roof. 

Soon enough Jay was back in his apartment, the glass covered floor still shimmered with the neon blue lights as he could see every shard perfectly. Jay moved to clean up the glass and thought about what had happened on the roof. He had a concert tomorrow and yet, he almost didn’t. If he just jumped, then nothing would happen after today. Jay shook the thoughts from his head as he threw out the remaining shards. 

~~(8:> ~~(8:> ~~(8:> ~~(8:> ~~(8:> ~~(8:>

Next morning Defalt woke up with a startle. Knocking on the door, that wasn’t very normal. Who would willingly visit him? Defalt quickly ran to the kitchen for a knife, just in case this person tried to… kill him. 

Defalt opened the door slowly expecting a gun shot or a loud shout of some sort but got stack of papers shoved in his arms instead. 

“mail”

Oh, it was just the mail man, nothing big or important. Although Jay didn’t understand why a man would be delivering mail in an apartment like that. 

Jay walked back into the apartment shifting through the fridge for food while reading the mail. Most of it was important urgent stuff from Blume. They wanted to hire him again for another hunt towards hackers. Any other day Defalt would’ve accepted. He missed the rush of a chase. A hunt. But Jay just wasn’t feeling it this time. He had finally settled into a comfortable life without much risk and wanted to keep it that way until he was back in full strength. 

Without much else in mind, Defalt started to mix some music for the concert, making sure most of its contents were fresh while still being the same. He didn’t want to leak any new music but he didn’t want his audience to be bored. 

Defalt drove up to the club in his old but techy retro car. He made his way up to the Expensive DJ set and tested out the sound, electronics and visuals. Defalt even made sure his mask was working with no odd glitches and extra colours in the eyes. He wanted to wow the audience, that’s all nothing much. 

Soon enough Defalt was in front of an entire group of people dancing and jumping to the calm beats of the music as he bobbed his head to the sound the hi-tech speakers produced. 

Mid concert everything was dying down a bit. The music was slower and the people not as energetic some sitting around some ordering drinks from the bar. Defalt had taken a seat in one of the sound proof rooms a while ago letting his decoy stand for him. He didn’t know what he was doing anymore. He liked his job and everything else that comes with it. The tech, money. But he just wasn’t satisfied with his life. Defalt started laughing again, the same crazed laugher as before. He was crazy and there was no escaping it. 

Why did he even hide it? He felt his fans, no the world, should know the world famous DJ was a mentally crazy psycho. Right? 

He would show them. Show them what he is. Defalt wasn’t normal, he won’t ever be. He can’t just wash the blood off his hands. He can’t get rid of it that easily. Quickly, Defalt grabbed the handgun from under his couch and prepared it. He wanted the thoughts fresh, no interference with this plan. 

Defalt practically ran out of the sound proof room gun gripped tight in his hoddie pocket as he giggled to himself at the thought. He couldn’t help it right? He was crazy. 

Defalt turned the voice modulator on, making sure the device masked all his voice. He didn’t need anyone knowing who he was through life and death. It just wasn’t information for them. Defalt knew this. Jay wasn’t ready to reveal himself nor did he want to. 

Defalt stood on the edge of the set legs hanging off the edge of the ledge of the second floor. Some people cheered at seeing the masked DJ, some people questioned it. Defalt cleared his throat, hoarse from underuse. He talked, his masked voice echoed through the building as he explained the crazed thoughts that would run through his mind, the thoughts of playing the people who loved him most. Yes. Defalt was crazy. 

His speech turned from an explanation to a apology to a crazed string of laughter, one that only a freak would make. A sound only someone could describe as pained, hurt, tortured, broken. Well, all of these were true. The string of laughter almost haunting to some ears other just covered theirs not wanting to hear it. The simulated voice switching the laughter between different pitches making sound more crazed than it was. 

Defalt clutched the gun in his pocket, grip so tight his knuckles turned white. His fingers bruised against the cold metal. He grinned under the illuminated mask as he brought the weapon out facing the barrel towards his heart. Jay laughed at the sound of panicked people below his feet. None of them knew what to do about the DJ pointing a gun towards his own heart. 

Soon enough Defalt’s laughter became Jays laughter as they couldn’t control themselves. Their glee forcing the whitened knuckles to strain against the death grip around the holster. Defalt gave one short laugh before a loud noise filled the room. People screamed, some couldn’t. But it wasn’t the gun that made the noise.

Jay looked up from the gun to see none other than the Fox. Why was he here? Jays thoughts began to clear as he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. Any adrenaline from five seconds ago was fading fast as Jays mind processed the events before him. The fox stared right at him, no, not at him. His arm? 

As Jay tried to piece together everything the burning pain in his arm caused him jolt and scream out in pain. The sudden movement surprised both him and Aiden as the young hacker slipped off the side of the set down to the first floor of the club. 

Aiden took a full force fun towards the young hacker hoping to catch him before he hit the floor. The weight of the DJ adding to the momentum built from the fall made the kid heavier than he should’ve been as Aiden caught him. Jay was breathing heavily. Strained breathes of oxygen forced their way through his clenched teeth and he groped the wound on his shoulder for anyway to stop the pain. 

Aiden thought fast tearing the scarf around his neck off and wrapping it around the bullet wound. He had no idea why the kid did this but before he could question him the news and ambulance came running in and chaos broke loose. People were freaking out while news reporter were running around trying to get any information they could. The ambulance handling the injured DJ.

~~(8:> ~~(8:> ~~(8:> ~~(8:> ~~(8:> ~~(8:>

Five days later Aiden sat in his car listening to the news. The female reporter going on about the disappearance of a certain DJ after a “catastrophic” incident at Dot_ConneXion, who was no longer in the hospital. Aiden turned the news off changing it to a simple tune as he thought about what had happened. 

Aiden gave a gruff sigh as he drove out of the hospital parking lot and on to the empty streets. Hours passed with silence in the car as Aiden continued driving with Purpose a destination in mind while his mind tuned everything else out. 

Upon nearing the destination, Aiden parked in an empty gas station and checked the back of the car to see the smaller figure of a missing DJ. Jay had sent him numerous messages about leaving the hospital and how it was a living “hell” to be questioned about the idea that drew him to suicide. He had explained to Aiden the thought had just come over him and he couldn’t control it the same thing he told the doctors. Aiden ran a hand through Defalt’s mess that he called hair. 

The young hacker stirred in his sleep opening his eyes wearily. He asked the older male where they were to which he responded with “somewhere safe”. 

Aiden helped Jay sit up in the car so he’d wake up a bit more as he handed him a water bottle and continued the drive. 

In under 20 minutes the two hackers arrived at the location. A small house somewhere in St. Louis. Aiden guided the younger hacker out of the car, who was wearing his regular Defalt hoddie and jeans. Mask pulled up on his head and shoes left in the car. The two of them made their way towards the small house as Aiden knocked on the door for which Nicole Pearce answered


End file.
